The Task
by Blossoming-Flower26
Summary: A new and beautiful girl joins the lovely family that is Hogwarts. Everyone becomes instantly taken with her...But they only see what's on the outside, not what's within. She has a task, that must be carried out no matter what. She never expected to fall in love on the way. Caught between two boys...Who will she choose. Harry/OC Draco/OC Rated due to language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy the start of the story! :D

It is rated T due to language...Though it won't be a lot. Also, it will not follow the books exactly. So, yeah! :D

I do Not Own Anything...And I Never Will.. D:

**The Task**

**_Draco_**

Draco Malfoy strutted down the corridor, on his way to dinner, when someone ran face first into him. He heard a thump on the floor and turned his gaze sharply to the lump on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco sneered at the person on the floor.

"Oh! Je suis tellement désolé! Je me précipitais et..." a melodic voice cried from the floor. Her words were rushed as she called out an apology.

"I don't understand a word..." Draco snapped but stopped as soon as he started. The girl on the floor was looking up at him and she was...Beautiful. She had a delicate face and a small button nose. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back, with a couple curls framing her face. Her hair was a dark, chocolate brown and seemed to glow in the light, making it have a dark red tint. Her eyes were a striking light green, but they were filled with tears. Draco wanted to brush them away and hold her close. He quickly shook away those thoughts for now and continued studying the girl. She had thick and dark lashes that stood out against her pale complexion, but her rose red cheeks added some colour to her face, and Draco could only guess that she was blushing. Though she was sitting on the floor, Draco could tell that she was quite short, and small. She had a body with amazing curves that any girl would be jealous of her for.

"Let me help you up!" Draco said and extended a hand out for her to take. The brunette grabbed it and Draco helped her stand. He had been right in thinking she was short. Even in her heels, she was only up to the start of his chest.

"Thank you. And sorry...I slip into French when I'm embarrassed or do something like that..." she blushed and looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry for running into you. I was rushing to get to the hall, and I got lost coming back from the Library." she blushed and looked back at Draco. He gasped, noticing that her eye's weren't the same colour as before. They had changed to a hazel colour with dark brown flecks in them.

"I-it was no problem...My fault as well..." he stared at the girl in front of him in awe.

"What's your name?" she asked, smoothing out her white blouse and pulling up her black skinny jeans.

"Draco Malfoy." he offered her his hand again. "And your's my lovely?" the girl blushed and giggled. "Sophia Rivière, but everyone calls me Sophie. Pleased to meet you." Draco smiled at her and kissed her knuckles.

"Would you allow me to escort you to the Dining Hall?" Draco released her hand and took a step back, giving Sophie some space. "I would love that." she smiled at him and reached down to grab her books. "No! I'll get them for you." he bent down to grab the books. He gathered them in his arms and stood back up. He looked at Sophie and gasped again. Her eyes had changed colour yet again. The were a light hazel colour with a ring of blue around the outside and dark flecks scattered around.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Sophie asked, putting a hand on his arm, concerened. His eyes flickered to her hand, then back to her face. "Your eyes...Do they always change, or are you a metamorphmagus?" Sophie's face took on a look of surprise, "You noticed that?" Draco nodded and Sophie smiled. "They always do that. I'm not a metamorphmagus, they do it on their own."

Draco smiled. "Well I think they're beautiful." he took her left hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow and began leading Sophie towards the Hall.

**_Sophia_**

Sophie smiled up at the blonde who was pulling her along the corridor. She tried not to pay attention to the people staring at them as they made their way to the Hall, but it was hard not to.

"What are they all staring at?" Sophie whispered to Draco, clutching his arm tighter.

Draco chuckled and smiled at her. "In case you haven't noticed, you are extremely beautiful. The girls are jealous of you and all the guys want the chance to talk to you!" he exclaimed and a wolf-whistle came from the opposite side of the hall from where they were. Sophie blushed and ducked her head, blushing.

"Aller regarder ailleurs ... Je suis rien de spécial." she mumbled to herself, looking at her heels. They were white satin and had a little bow on the end.

"What?" Draco asked, breaking her out of her reverie. She glanced up at him, and smiled softly. "Nothing." they contiued walking until they reached the double doors where everyone was filing in. Draco pulled her along but she stopped him. "Aren't you coming in?" Sophie shook her head. "I have to be sorted first." Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Well, I'll see you in there." he handed her books back to her and give her a parting kiss on her hand.

Sophie giggled and spun around in a circle only to come face to face with Professor Dumbledore. She looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for wandering off, Sir... The place is just so big! I had the urge to explore..." she blushed and her eyes changed to a dark brown.

"Worry not, Miss Rivière." Dumbledore said in an amused tone. "As long as you found your way back. Now, I must ask. Are you ready to be sorted?" Sophie took a deep breath. Starting in a new school was hard, especially in your fifth year. "Yes, Sir." she shifted her books so that they were on her hip. "Here, I'll take those for you." Dumbledore took the books out of her hands. "After you have been sorted, I will send them with the elves to put them with your trunk. Is that alright, Miss Rivière?" Sophie smiled at the Headmaster and nodded. "Thank you, Professor!" her eyes changed to a remarkable blue that resembled his own. "No worries, my dear. Now wait out here until I call you in." He pushed the doors open and Sophie heard the Hall instantly grow quiet.

Sophie paced nervously in front of the door, listening to the Headmaster's speech.

"Now, we have a new student who needs to be sorted. She is transfer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She will be starting her sixth year. Please welcome Ms. Sophia Rivière!"

Sophie took that as the key to walk into the hall. She straightened her back and her eyes changed to a light brown with hazel flecks in them. She put a small smile on her face and fixed her hair quickly. Walking towards the door, she let out a shaky breath and pushed the doors open. Sophie strode down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. She saw mouths dropping and eyes narrowing. Girlfriend's snapping as their boyfriend's and boys looking her up and down. She mentally rolled her eyes and continued her walk to the front of the Hall.

"Hey beautiful!" Sophie heard called across the room from the Gryffindor table. A tall boy with dark skin was throwing her a dazzling smile and she blushed and looked away from him quickly. She hurried the rest of the way to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall had the hat in her hands, and put it on Sophie's head.

"Ahh. A clever mind you have, young one. Loyal, brave, ambitious...You could really go in any house... But which one to choose?" the hat spoke. Sophie thought for a minute. She didn't think she'd make a good Hufflepuff. She did love the house but it wasn't for her.

"Not a Hufflepuff, eh? I wasn't going to put you there anyway. I don't think you'd be your best in Ravenclaw either. Now that leaves two."

Sophie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been on this stool for a good three minutes...Will you make up your mind soon?" she huffed, her eyes turning a dark brown.

"I know where to place you." the hat said after another two minutes.

"Finally!" Sophie resisted the urge to throw her arms in the air.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled to the hall. Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and Sophie saw Draco clapping for her. She glanced around the hall and saw many jaws hanging open.

"Close your mouths, or you're going to catch flies." she said while lightly hopping off the stool. She made her way over to the Slytherin table and Draco had pushed a girl off her seat beside him to make room for her. Sophie smiled and her eyes turned a light grey colour, and she sat on the bench beside him.

"Sophie, these are my friends. Gregory Goyle," he gestured to a tall and muscular boy on his immediate right, "Vincent Crabbe." he pointed to the a boy with an equal build to the Gregory boy. "Blaise Zabini." the boy in question flashed her a dazzling smile that left Sophie blushing. He was tall, dark and handsome. His skin was a dark creamy clour, and his eyes were almost pitch black.

"A pleasure to make your aquaintence." Blaise pressed his lips to her hand.

Sophie giggled lightly and smiled back at him. "The pleasure is all mine." The girl whom Draco had pushed off the seat huffed and scowled at her.

"Cut the act, Frenchie... We all know exactly what you want!" her face scrunched up with a look of disgust.

"Excuse me? And what exactly do you think I want?" Sophie's eyes turned a stormy black as she felt anger building inside of her. This girl barely knew her, yet she thought she had the right to insult her? She better think again.

"Don't give me that, 'But I'm innocent' act! You'll take any guy who comes your way! They have a word that they'd use to describe you... maybe Whore." the dark haired girl smirked.

Sophie was blinded with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, standing up and glaring at the girl.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'insinuer de telles choses! Vous me connaissez à peine! Et de penser ... Je voulais être votre ami! Je vais juste vous donner quelques conseils. Tout d'abord, apprendre à porter moins de maquillage. Il ya un mot utilisé pour vous décrire ... C'est ce qu'on appelle visage gâteau. Deuxièmement, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas que le cerveau de votre petit et réfléchir avant de vous ouvrir votre impies, de la bouche déséquilibrée! Et troisièmement, ne vous arrive jamais m'insulter encore ... Ou vous allez sûrement le regretter." Sophie spat through her teeth in a dark and threatening tone, her rant coming out in French, as she was beyond pissed at this girl.

Everyone in the hall was staring at the two of them, jaws slack, eyes wide. The first one to break the silence was Blaise. He looked at Sophie's face and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!?" the dark haired girl screeched at Blaise.

He was still laughing when he finally answered her. "Because of what she said Pansy!" Sophie's eyes widened and changed to a lighter brown, her mood became calmer as she looked at Blaise.

"You speak French?"

Blaise nodded, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Then perhaps you would like to enlighten the rest of us what Frenchie said." the dark haired girl, Pansy, sneered.

"With pleasure!" Blaise stood up and faced the rest of the hall.

"You have no right to insinuate such things! You hardly know me! And to think...I wanted to be your friend! I'm just going to give you some advice. First, learn to wear less makeup. There's a word used to describe you...It's called Cake Face. Secondly, why don't you use that tiny brain of your's and think before you open your ungodly, lopsided mouth! And third, don't you EVER insult me again...Or you will surely regret it. " he recited, smirking when he finished.

Pansy huffed and jumped off of her seat and stomped out of the Great Hall. Sophie smiled triumphantly and sat back down in her seat.

"I can totally see why you're a Slytherin now." Draco smiled and continued eating. Sophie giggled and turned back to her own meal.

"Can't believe I have to share a dorm with that." she mumbled, irritated.

"You get used to it. Pansy's a real bitch." Draco shrugged and downed his glass of pumpkin juice before filling another.

Sophie snorted and continued picking at her food. It was a good first day for her, and she was excited for the rest of her year at Hogwarts.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you like it! There will be more of a plot line a bit later, I just wanted you guys t get to know the characters. :D Leave a review and give me your opinion. Good or bad! I'll listen! Sorry if the translations aren't accurate, I used Google translate! :3

Oh! Je suis tellement désolé! Je me précipitais et... = Oh! I'm so sorry! I was rushing and...

Aller regarder ailleurs ... Je suis rien de spécial = Go look elsewhere ... I'm nothing special


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter! And I never ever will...No matter how much I wish I did... D:

**The Task**

_**Sophia**_

After dinner waas finished up, Draco led Sophie back to the Slytherin Common room. It wasn't too exciting, and it was cold. Sophie shivered as she made her way up the fifth year girls dorm. When she walked in, Pansy was already there, taking a shower in the bathroom. Sophie huffed and walked over to her newly added trunk. It was a soft pink colour, with her name printed in a elegant brown script across the front.

She popped open the locks and began putting her clothes into the dresser beside her bed. As she came to the bottom of her trunk, she took out the letter that she had packed to remind herself of her duty. Sophie unrolled the parchment and stared at the words printed in a rough and sharp manner.

_Sophia,_

_You know what you have to do. I don't care how you do it. Just get it done. Or the consequences will be dire. We're counting on you._

_Mother and Father._

Sophie sighed and stared at the letter in her hands. She was chosen by the Dark Lord to complete this important task for him. It was the only way to ensure her family and her's safety. Sophie didn't have a doubt in her mind that she would be able to complete this task no problem. How could she not!? She had the looks, the brains, the personality...the looks. All she had to do was talk to Potter once, and he'd melt like butter in her hands.

Sophie smirked and folded the letter up an placed it deep under her matress. She turned back to her trunk and took out a bag she brought and packed all the school things she would need for tomorrow in the bag and placed it at the foot of her dresser. She closed the top of her trunk, locked it, and slid it under her bed.

She had just flopped down on her bed when Pansy walked out of the bathroom. She had on Slytherin green sweats and a grey tank top. They glared at each other until Pansy looked away and continued on the journey to her bed. Sophie smiled to herself and grabbed all the things she needed and stepped into the bathroom to take a most needed hot shower.

_**Draco**_

Draco sighed and flopped down onto his bed, still dressed in his Slytherin robes. He shrugged them off and lossened his tie and threw them both at the foot of his bed. He was left in his black trousers and white button down shirt as he stared up at the top of his bed. Images of Sophie racing through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was absolutley gorgeous. Her hair was so smooth and shiny...Her lips red and full.

Draco licked his lips as he fantasized about what it would feel like to kiss those lips.

Sophie smiling up at him. Her doe like eyes wide with innocence. Her hands twisting in his hair. Her lips attatched to his. Her body molded into his as he held her in a tight embrace. Her breath washing over his face as he stared tenderly into her ever changing eyes.

Draco shook his head and heaved himself up from the bed. Slipping his shirt off on the way, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey plaid pajama pants. Undoing the buckle on his trousers, he pushed them down his legs and stood in just his boxers.

"Hey, Draco." a voice called from the door.

Draco jumped 2 feet in the air then spun around breathing deeply.

"Merlin, Blaise! Give me a heart attack why don't you." he snapped and stepped into his pants. Blaise just laughed and made his way to his own bed, on the opposite side of the room from Draco. He started changing and Draco turned away and once again flopped face down on his bed.

"So...Sophie, eh?" Blaise said trying to sound casual as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. Draco's head shot up and he sat up straight looking at Blaise sharply.

"What about her?" he said through gritted teeth. If Blaise tried anything on her...

"Well first of all, she's smoking hot. Second, she's a French chick. And third, she's sexy as hell!" he laughed and pushed himself up so he was sitting crossed-legged on the bed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Draco snapped and his hands balled into fists. "She's more than that!"

Blaise eyed him weirdly. "And you would know that because?" he pushed, an eyebrow shooting up on his forehead.

"I just do." he snapped and moved under the thick quilt on his bed.

"Whatever, man." Blaise shrugged and crawled under his own blanket. Soon enugh, they were both asleep.

_**Sophia**_

Sophie was the first one to get up in the morning. She walked briskly to the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. It took time to look as good as she did! She did her hair in an elegant bun on the top of her head, and some of her curls slipped out and framed her face. Her side bangs were twisted in a braid and pulled t the side, a purple butterfly clip holding it in.

Sophie had put on her make-up, which she'd taken out of a gigantic bag she'd stowed away inder the sink. She never wore as much makeup as Pasy did, and she never would. The only makeup she wore was eye liner, (which she had in a huge array of colours) mascara, (again, loads in an array of colours) lipstick, (mostly a dark red) and blush (a little pink never hurt anyone). She did have other things to use for occasions such as a date, or a ball, or she just feels like dressing up.

Sophie finished her makeup and smirked at her reflection. She looked irresistable. Blowing a kiss at her mirror image, she strutted out of the bathroom and made her way to her dresser. Pulling out some underwear and a bra, she quickly changed and then pulled out her school uniform.

She slipped them on as fast as possible, (without ruining her hair though) and turned to look in the mirror. The horror! Her uniform made her look like a book nerd! Sophie's jaw dropped open in shock.

Her skirt went past her knees, and her black robe with the slytherin cresrt on it was baggy and made her look even shorter than she was. The grey vest she had on over her white blouse and Slytherin tie looked as though it had been peeled off of an elephant and slapped onto her clothes.

"This will NOT do." Sophie muttered to herself and she went busling around her bed for her trunk. She opened the lock as fast as she could and pulled out a pair of scissors. She shrugged off her robe and laid it carefully on the bed. She eyed it for a second, before her eyes lighted with delight. They turned a shocking green colour, one to rival Harry Potter's, and she set to work.

After working hard for a good twenty minutes, Sophie finally put down her scissors and admired her handy work.

Her robe was now shorter, and she had made it into a little mini jacket that ended just under her bust. They Slytherin crest was still on it, and so was the hood, but now it looked more...Femenine. Her skirt was now rolled so that it was resting mid-thigh. Not too long, not too short, Sophie thought. If she were to put her arms straight down her skirt would still be past her finger tips, so she considered that modest enough. And nowhere did it ever state that they couldn't alter their clothes to their desire.

She could't really do anything about the colour of her vest, but she had cut the front of it into a small v-neck so it showed the front of her blouse, and a few of the buttons there. They were of course done up, she did't want Pansy's assumption of her to come true. Sophie huffed thinking of last night. She pushed it out of her brain and focused on the task at hand.

Her white knee-high socks now had little green bown on the end, taken from her now shorter robes. Sophie had left her blouse alone, for it was her's and it was the one thing she had left from her sister.

"Don't let your mind go there, Sophia. Don't." she muttered to herself as she pulled her clothes back on. She grabbed the scrap pieces of her uniform and tossed them into an unused drawer. She then realized she'd have to do that to her other robes and groaned lightly. She'd already done one, but she had at least 3 other school outfits she had to alter.

'I'll just do those later.' she thought to herself as she fixed her hair and makeup before she grabbed her bag and walked out the door down to the common room. she slammed the door behind her staying quiet enough to hear her roomated getting up. She could hear Pansy mumbling to herself, curse words coming out in streams, and Sophie was giggling the whole time she was walking down the stairs.

Since she was up earlier than everyone else, so she wasn't surprised when no one was sitting at the Slytherin table. She looked around the hall and noticed people staring at her. Gone was the pathetic, shy girl she portrayed yesterday, and in came the confidant woman she really was. With her head held high, a smirk gracing her beautiful features she made her way over to Gryffindor table, her eyes searching for one dark haired wizard. Harry Potter.

Sophie spotted him and smirked. She fixed her skirt, and her hair before she walked up to him. He was with the Ginger and the Mudblood, but Sophie would put up with them for now. She put a bright smile on her face, and her eyes changed to an inviting warm brown.

"Hi, you're Harry right?" Sophie said in her child-like voice. It sounded welcoming and innocent, and it had her smirking on the inside.

"Uh...Um, yeah." he stuttered, staring up at her, his toast slipping from between his fingers.

She giggled and twirled a piece of her hair in her finger. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys? No one is at my table, and I feltso lonely." she pouted and then bit her lip.

Harry jumped out of his seat and smiled at her. "Of course!" he grabbed her hand and led her to the seat next to him. He gestured for Ron to scoot down and he complied without complaint. Thought, the Mudblood looked a little miffed.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know your names! I'm Sophia Rivière! But all my friends call me Sophie. It's nice to meet you three!" she smiled directly at Hermione and her eyes changed to a shocking bright blue.

"Hermione Granger." the bushy haired, buck toothed girl said grudgingly.

"Ronald Weasley." he smiled lopsidedly at Sophie and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed and giggled again. "Pleasure to meet you." her voice sounded sugary sweet and Hermione couldn't help but notice something off about her. The look in the girls eyes...It didn't seem, innocent. Despite what her looks and personality her eyes gave off a malicious gleam.

"Is there something wrong, M-Hermione?" Sophie asked, catching herself before calling Hermione the M-word.

Hermione shook her head not noticing that she had been staring. "Nothing. Just curious about your eyes."

Sophie smiled falsely at her. "You noticed that too? Draco saw and said they were beautiful." her face took on a dreamy look but it quickly disappeared. "He asked if I was a metamorphmagus, but in actuality, my eyes change on their own. I have no idea why though. I think that the colour they change to has to do with the emotions that I am feeling." Sophie said off-handedly then she went back to conversing with Harry.

Hermione kept a mental note of the look in Sophie's eyes, then went back to eating her breakfast.

Sophie was laughing at something Harry had said, when she realized that the Slytherins were about to come back into the hall. Not ready for them to see her with the Gryffindors, she leaned in close to Harry's ear, her lips brushing it lightly, making him shiver.

"I need to go. But I'd love to talk to you some more. When can we talk again?" she pulled back and she watched a bright smile cross his features. Harry leaned in close t her ear, his lips brushing her ear, and Sophie smirked at how hard he was trying.

"Tonight. Meet me out by the lake right before curfew." Sophie let a malicious smile cross her features until she forced it into a happy smile.

"Okay. See you then." she whispered and kissed his cheek. She stood up from the bench and made her way toward the doors of the Great Hall. She opened them and started walking out before she stopped. Sophie turned back to the Gryffindor table and blew a kiss in Harry's direction. She winked and continued on her merry way.

* * *

Done! Woo! 2 chapters in one day! I hope you can see some of the plot line forming! :) Sophia isn't who you thought she was! :D


End file.
